wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ' Grasskit feebily pawed at her eyes, then ''bam. They opened. She let out a tiny surprised squeak when she took in her first sights. She glanced around and for the first time saw her mother, father, and siblings, sleeping in a pile. She realized how far she was from them. She decided to go over, but then something caught her eye. The nursery entrance. She lashed her stubby tail in excitement. She was going to go outside! She made her way out of the cave (idk what the den is) on wobbly legs. ~Patchfeather~ 14:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart turned to the left feeling the dirt fly up and flick over her tail as she ran and did her best to run faster. Carpheart had all the capabilities of being a great leader, but would Bramblestar choose her?? The calico molly bared her teeth in frustration as the wind flies through her thick fur. Tinycloud was back in camp with Nightshade. The white molly's pale green eyes softened as she heard Flintpelt muttering about Carpheart. "Don't be so rash, she's just going through a harsh time." The white warrior rationalized. Flintpelt cast his twin a look of anger. "Tinycloud, I highly doubt that. She just wants attention." He replies. Shadowclaw walked into camp with a calm gaze. He had run into the said warrior nearly an hour ago and she was nowhere to be seen. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowclaw glanced up at the sign of the rogue, Leaf. His yellow eyes flicked to their leader's den. Tinycloud cast her pale green eyes onto the rogue. "What's she doing here?" Asked the tiny warrior. Flintpelt sneered. "Curious at our life," the dark tom said with a dark voice. "Maybe to attack us or something." He commented afterwards. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 19:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy had followed Bramblestar to her den; being an older warrior, she had the right to hear what was going on. "Dead cats?" she echoed. She turned to Bramblestar. "Could StarClan have sent Leaf to us?" ---- Grasskit turned back to her family at the voice of a she-cat. She saw her; that was her mother! she looked a bit like her! "My eyes are open!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. "I was going to see outside!" she added, stumbling back over to her mother, purring. Fernstorm leaned down to lick Grasskit's forehead. "Your still a bit too small," he murmured softly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong spoke with a warm voice, a purr rumbling in her throat as she addressed her little daughter, "I see that, and you have some very beautiful eyes, Grasskit. I'm afraid your father's right though, you guys are still a bit small. How about you test your legs in here for now?"---- Stagkit squirmed away from his mother and Ashkit, shaking out his fluffy kitten-fur. "She can't go outside! Not without me, just in case...uh...uh...someone tries to step on her!"'Silverstar' 22:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit whirled around to see her brother. "I have to go with you to stop them from ''eating you!" ''she mewed, digging her needle sharp claws in the soft moss. Learning she could not leave the den seemed to not kill her high spirits. ~Patchfeather~ 23:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) "Nu-uh!" Stagkit protested, shuffling his darker paws. "We just....mom, we reallly need to get outside, so we can make sure Ashkit's safe!" He seemed to suddenly brighten at this thought. "Yeah, so nobody comes in and tries to sit on her or something, 'cause she still hasn't opened her eyes!"'Silverstar' 00:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah!" Grasskit agreed, though she had no idea what her brother just said. ---- Tanglelight had gotten over this Leaf cat entering camp and was now ripping a robin apart. ~Patchfeather~ 01:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "I think you two would be best at keeping her safe in here." Shadowsong gently brushed Ashkit's back with her tail, and she squirmed closer to her mother.----- Darkstorm was grumpily sunning himself, for he had half-way fallen into a river. He did not like water.'Silverstar' 01:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Aw!" Grasskit began, sounding very disappointed. "Okay!" she added a heartbeat later, sounding as excited as ever and began to attack her fathers yellow tail on unsteady legs. ~Patchfeather~ 01:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit, who was already tired, flopped back down for a nap.'Silverstar' 01:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight finished craming prey down her throat and went to visit the nursery. She purred at the sight of all three kits fast alseep. "Have they been trouble yet?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "A bit, they tried, but they failed." Shadowsong spoke in a purr, stroking her tail down the back of her three little furballs. "Stagkit and Grasskit tried to get out of the nursery, but Fernstorm and I stopped them. As for Ashkit..." She let her gaze rest on the pale ash-colored she-kit. "...she hasn't opened her eyes yet."'Silverstar' 21:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "She'll come along soon enough," Tanglelight purred, giving her half-sister a fond look. ~Patchfeather~ 22:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just a late bloomer..." The queen smiled down at her litter.'Silverstar' 23:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Well anyway, I just had to check on them. I'm going to go hunting." Tanglelight meowed, waving her tail in farewell and left the den. She padded toward the camp entrance and paused, wondering if she may as well take out a patrol. ----- Cardinalpaw busily checked the medicine den, making sure they had every herb they needed. Bramblestar hadn't yet said he could remain as medicine cat, but he had a good feeling about it. ~Patchfeather~ 03:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart walked into camp looking exhausted. Tinycloud immediately went to her side. "What's wrong?" She said. "Nothing," she replied. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight flicked her tail to her friend, Darkstorm. "Hey! quite trying to eat worms! Want to come hunting with me?" she meowed, in a playful manner. ~Patchfeather~ 20:35, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Please pardon this interruption for a flash-back break! Darkstorm glanced up at the warrior before a shiver ran down his spine...wet....water...nearly drowning...Oh yes, he remembered the last time he went swimming -er, 'hunting' with Tanglelight, when they were in ShadeClan. Darkstorms weren't meant to swim. "U-Ummm..."'Silverstar' 21:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar discussed with Leaf about matters, before trotting out of her den after giving Leaf consent to join CaveClan. She'd announce this later, however... it was the Gathering tonight. She was about to announce who was going to go. --look me in the eye 04:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart sat alone in side camp watching as Sturgeonwhisker made his way to the new deputy. "Evening," he greeted her with a soft smile. The smoke mink glanced back at Carpheart sensing that she was watching him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:44, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy made a few patrols, the last one being of Shimmerheart, Anglertooth, and Wildpaw, hunting patrol. She sat down. She was pleased Bramblestar had chosen her as deputy, she wished her parents were there. ~Patchfeather~ 15:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Wild's dead now, but he didn't die in the RP) Shimmerheart quietly walked along, her head held low as if she had been sent off to be punished. Of course, she wouldn't talk to Anglertooth, especially after the death of his brother...and now, the death of her own.'Silverstar' 15:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (oh, okay) Anglertooth cast a sidelong glance at Shimmerheart. She wasn't as annoying as he thought she was when he was younger. But he was sure she didn't know he sort of liked her company now, since he couldn't tell her that. He stopped to scent the air, the scent of mouse flooded his jaws. ~Patchfeather~ 15:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, we could start the beginning of FireSturgeon?) Sturgeonwhisker frowned once the deputy just ignored him. ''Well he didn't know she harbored such feelings. Carpheart sighed heading to the Warriors' den. — ~Patchfeather~ 16:02, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart stopped as the tom stopped, her eyes resting on the earth at her paws. Wildpaw would've loved to come hunting with her, but...he was dead now.Silverstar 16:03, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth noticed a wave a greif come off of Shimmerheart. She must still be upset about Wildpaw. He rested his tail lightly on her shoulder, a show of comfort. ~Patchfeather~ 16:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart looked over at Anglertooth in surprise. "....Thanks." Maybe he wasn't...so bad anymore?Silverstar 16:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker cast her a smile. "Its fine." — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth nodded and went back to scenting, then crouched and stalked around some boulders as he spotted his prey. ---- Firepoppy dipped her head. "So how are you today?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart crept off on her own, tasting the air for prey and detecting a nearby bird.Silverstar 21:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine and you?" He questioned. For moons now he'd liked her but from the looks of it she had another admirer too. Carpheart.— ~Patchfeather~ 12:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker nodded. "Yeah, you were a great pick." He replied. The smoke mink swished his dark tail and touched his nose to hers to show his support. — ~Patchfeather~ 20:20, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker flinched a little hurt at her bristling towards him. The smoke nodded. "Sure, where to?" He asked. Carpheart watched the two talk. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:04, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth buried his mouse and went on to look for some more. ---- Firepoppy shrugged. "Dunno. Let's see where the world takes us," she paused. "Could you go and pick another warrior to come?" she asked. She would but to be surprisingly honest, she was kind of tired of screaming orders at every cat near her. Oh wait, she kind of just ordered Stureonwhisker. Oh well. ~Patchfeather~ 22:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker motioned to Flintpelt whom was chatting with Carpheart. She joined the patrol as well. "Ready?" He asked the deputy. It was obvious he had a thing for her. — ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker split with Flintpelt and Carpheart stayed with Firepoppy. The dilute calico coughed and spoke. "He likes you." She commented. — ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, August 21, 2016 (UTC)'' The bird almost let out a squawk of alarm before Shimmerheart killed it, heart pounding in her chest.---- Darkstorm rolled around, for he was bored.Silverstar 00:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Now Grasskit was ready. The golden tortoiseshell exploded out of the nursery. She slowly turned her head, trying to get a look of the camp all at once. It was beautiful! ~Patchfeather~ 12:58, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker appeared with Flintpelt, the two toms had been talking about how Sturgeonwhisker had a thing for the deputy, Firepoppy, and Flintpelt had a thing for Carpheart, who seemed totally oblivious to the fact. The grey tom narrowed his eyes at the soft look the dilute calico gave the golden tabby deputy. And of course she wasn't even interested in him. Who was? — ~Patchfeather~ 14:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker shrugged wondering where the she-cats where as he and Flintpelt sat waiting in the rendezvous point. The smoke mink made his way to the stream looking at his reflection. He sighed splashing a paw snatching up a fish. Carpheart was hunting with Firepoppy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit lashed her golden tail in excitement. She peered around. "I wonder who are the warriors. Who're the apprentices? we're nearly apprentices too!" she squealed and crawled out from under her brother and dahsed around. ---- Pineconeclaw groomed her brown tabby pelt, ripping burrs out of it.~Patchfeather~ 04:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) "We'll just have to find out!" Stagkit hollered after his sister before pelting after her. He pranced rather than ran, really, he was too giddy to walk/run right. "We're finally out of the nursery, CaveClan better be ready!"Silverstar 19:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight noticed her half-siblings had left the nursery and were racing around camp. She trotted up to them. "Hi, Stagkit, Grasskit. I can give you a tour of the camp if you like!" ~Patchfeather~ 19:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit rapidly shook his head, to the point where he got dizzy and practically fell over. "No, no! I wanna tour camp myself, or with Grasskit, so we can guess everything and figure it out on our own!"----- Darkstorm passed out in the sunlight.Silverstar 20:01, August 23, 2016 (UTC) "Alright, then," Tanglelight meowed, waving her gray and brown tail. "If you've got any questions about which cat is who, just ask me. And for StarClan's sake, don't get into trouble!" she added, then turned and padded away to find her friend Darkstorm. She spotted him in a patch of sunlight seeping in through a gap in the caves wall. She prodded him in the flank. "Wake up, lazy-furball! I swear, all I ever see you do is sleep!" ---- Grasskit savagly nodded to the warrior, then turned to her brother. "Let's find the leaders den first!" ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit bounced on his paws, eyes round with energy. "Yeah, and then at night, we can sneak in there and sleep in there like we're leaders or something!" Of course, they'd hardly be able to make it past sun-down, they'd fall asleep before they could even consider going back into the leader's den.----- Darkstorm grunted and rolled over his back towards the energetic warrior. "...maybe that's because you hardly ever look at me, and whenever you do, it's just your terrible luck?"Silverstar 20:14, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit scrambled up to a small cave. She sniffed. This was a den! "I think I found the leaders den!" she screamed to Stagkit. "Ashkit is missing out!" ---- Tanglelight rolled her eyes. "I see you all the time," she pointed out, settling down into the sun beside him. "Anyway, Stagkit and Grasskit are out and about. I'm sure they'll cause planty of trouble." ~Patchfeather~ 00:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Poor Ashkit...we'll just drag her into her tonight!!" Stagkit declared proudly, puffing out his chest proudly and waddling when he walks, as if he was the biggest and buffest cat ever. "If only everyone could see us now!"----- Darkstorm twitched his whiskers, his eyes closed. "...As long as they don't burn down the place like Rosestar's kits did or whatever, then I'm cool with it."Silverstar 01:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit peeped inside the den, giving it a long sniff. She couldn't see too far inside, too dark. She glanced back at her brother. "We're going in!" she declared, and skipped into the den, only stopping in terror as she trodded on a yellow tabby tail. ~Patchfeather~ 02:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Grassstar and Stagstar, reporting for duty!" He paused only to gaze at his sister in confusion, and then glance in horror at the golden tail. "No, is it...?!"Silverstar 02:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm flicked his tail back to his nest and looked up with blury green eyes. Though he made out his kits clearly. "What are you doing in the warriors den?" he asked in a soft voice. "Kits aren't allowed in here," he added, more sternly, and gently nudged them out before any other cat noticed them inside. "So how is your first outing going?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:21, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Ugh, I knew it was dad, we just had to come across him." Stagkit whimpered quietly to his sister, glancing up at his father innocently. "But kits always come in here when they explore? It's...like kit-custom, you can't ignore customs!"Silverstar 17:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm let out an amused purr. "And it's a warrior-custom to chase the kits out," he waved his tail to take in the whole camp. "Trust me, you have all that to explore. It's better to do that then have another cranky warrior find you in his nest." Grasskit cast an expecting glance at Stagkit, as if she expected her brother chose what to do. ~Patchfeather~ 18:52, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit scowled under his breath. They didn't have much of a choice now, since their father standed in their way of exploring the warrior's den. "...Let's go check out...another den." He grinned, knowing just what one he'd pick.Silverstar 23:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit waved her tail at her father with a large smile on her face, and padded on. "Where to next?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:45, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Once out of earshot of their father, Stagkit glanced at his dappled sister and grinned deviously. "...Medicine Cat den, of course."Silverstar 23:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit let out a tiny gasp. "Of course! your so smart! I want to try catmint, I hear it's really good, and honey!" she squeaked, sticking her nose in the air and taking a big gulp of air. "I can't smell it!" ~Patchfeather~ 23:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "We're probably not close enough yet." Stagkit responded, glancing around camp. There had to be something that gave away the Medicine Cat den...herbs laying around or something? "I wanna try Juniper Berries...I've heard they're quite sweet tasting."Silverstar 00:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit marched around, jaws and eyes wide open. She soon caught a tangy scent. "Is that it?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit tasted the air before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ick, yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."Silverstar 00:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit followed the scent, wrinkling her nose, until it led to a small cave, ferns grew around it and lichen hung from it's walls. Wary, she padded inside. ---- Firepoppy led her patrol back to camp and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. ~Patchfeather~ 12:50, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse